Moonlight Children
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: The girls (Tabitha, Jean, Rogue, Amora and Kitty) take a week off on a private holiday inn in the mountains. Lots of fun for everyone!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moonlight Children  
Author: IceAngel8  
Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me, well except my idea and my writing. But all the characters belong to their rightful owners.   
Feedback: A big and very huge must. Just please tell me what you think!  
Spoilers: It's kind of taken from the first episode that they showed today. It's about the girls and their adventures. I continue after their last...misadventure.  
Author's Notes: X-Men Evolution is my latest obession! I just completely adore the show and the characters. Yes, I've seen the old X-Men and I think that this one is so much better!  
  
  
  
Bayville High School was overflowing with teenagers, and every student was intent on reaching their lockers to get books for morning classes. This created a major problem. Everyone was pushing and shoving and all the corridors were full of awfully loud noise. Several classroom doors stood open and teachers stood outside of them, ushering students in from all the commotion. There were many small groups of girls and boys standing around, talking, smiling and laughing. The atmosphere inside the school was energetic and cheerful, although there was chaos around every corner and down each hallway. Morning was always the same.   
Rogue opened her locker and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on the metal door. The girl in the reflection was beautiful; her milky pale features delicate and sharp at the same time, her eyes a stunning emerald color and her hair reddish purple with two strands of white. Rogue laughed inwardly and started pulling out the books she'd need for her morning classes. Many people who didn't know Rogue or about her special abilities, thought that she was just another pretty high school girl. She definitely wasn't like that.   
Even though she was gorgeous, as numerous people often claimed, she was incredibly tough. That characteristic was shown in almost everything she did. There was her name: Rogue, which fit perfectly because of her eccentric behavior. Then there were her supernatural powers, an ability to steal memories and other mutants' powers with just one single touch. When everything was all up added up together, it created one very special and unique teenager, which Rogue was exceptionally proud of being, though she never showed it.   
"Hey, Rogue, did you find time to get your Biology homework done?" Kitty Pryde asked, joining her fellow X-Men down the hallway to their science classroom.   
"Yeah, I did, but I don't think it's really good anyway. I was very exhausted after the practice I had with Logan and couldn't really concentrate on my homework." Rogue replied, pushing open the wooden door to their classroom and stepping inside. A crackle of electricity sparked at her fingertips and Rogue grinned.   
"Watch those oh-so-dangerous fingers of yours, Rogue. Would you want anyone to all of sudden lose their memory?" Kitty joked, following her friend over to their seats in the back of the room. Rogue laughed and shook her head.   
***  
Bayville High School's doors were flung open and students immediately started pouring out of the building once the school day ended. Rogue gazed down the hallway that lead to the main double doors and then back into the classroom where Jean Grey stood talking to one of her teachers. She sighed heavily, eager to begin her long awaited weekend.   
"Now, Jean, dear, don't forget that we have a quiz Monday on chapter three. It's only twenty questions, nothing too difficult if you've read what I've been assigning. Alright, dear, I'll you see Monday fifth period." The teacher, Mrs. Steinbeck, chirped to her student. Minutes later Jean exited the classroom, a tired expression on her face.   
"What was that all about? I never thought Mrs. Steinbeck was a nice lady. Usually, its boom bang...quiz! You know no prior notice to her crazy tests and quizzes." Rogue said looking over Jean's slumped shoulder at the now closed room door.   
Jean closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked slightly better. "Can you believe I actually forgot to hand in my history project today? I messed up the due dates and when I told Mrs. Steinbeck earlier, she said for me to stop by after classes ended."   
"Well, what'd she say?" Rogue asked as they walked down the empty hallway toward the entrance of the school. A chilly breeze flittered in from the open main doors and Rogue shivered. The day had been extremely cold for the autumn season.   
"She agreed to let me hand it in on Monday. But she also mentioned that even though this is the first time I've handed in something late, she'll still be taking off five points." Jean grumbled, clearly upset.   
"Don't worry about it, Jean. Nobody can get past that teacher. It's like giving a student something higher than a 90 on their report card hurts her. It seems to me that she doesn't really want any of us to succeed, just so she can gloat and say we're a bunch of dummies." Rogue muttered angrily, remembering her own experiences with Mrs. Steinbeck. She had never passed the teacher's history class.   
"You're right, Rogue, I'm not going to waste my weekend moping about a lousy five points. I've got better things to do with my spare time." Jean said, smiling for the first time since she'd heard the disappointing news about her project. "Do you think all of the girls would like to do something Saturday? You know, like an all girls day? It'd be fun." Jean brightened up and looked at Rogue hopefully.  
Rogue nodded back enthusiastically. An entire day spent with the girls, doing girly stuff sounded like fun. It'd been a long time since their last all-girl adventure. 


	2. Here for Fun

Title: Moonlight Children  
Author: IceAngel8 (email me at: pinkangelwingz14@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters.  
Feedback: Do you really want me to reduce to begging? Just please, tell me what you think of this story. Please!  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay on chapter two. I was suffering from a huge case of writer's block.  
  
Chapter Two: Here for Fun  
  
Jean steered Scott's convertible around the curve in the road, clenching the wheel tightly. She hated driving on terrible roads, especially ones with many curves and sharp bends. You never knew what was going to happen next, Jean thought frightfully as she again turned the car, avoiding collision with the mountain's wall.  
"Take the next exit, okay? It's supposed to be Route 18." Kitty informed Jean helpfully from her seat beside the older girl. She leaned over and showed her friend the directions on the map. Jean nodded in thanks absently, not daring to take her eyes away from the road.   
Jean and Rogue had spent their entire Friday night planning their all-girls vacation and had chosen to spend the weekend at a holiday inn located in the woods. Jean had browsed through the resort's brochure in the morning before they left, checking everything that sounded interesting. So far her list included ice-skating, horseback riding and a hiking expedition.   
While her fellow X-Men had been busy planning their activities, Rogue had taken the job of gathering a group of girls for the trip. By the time breakfast ended, everything was settled. Along with Jean and Rogue, there were three other girls coming: Kitty, Amora and Tabitha. It had taken a lot of persuading and pleading for Jean to let Tabitha come with them. But finally Jean had relented, although she had pulled the Brotherhood member aside for a little chat before they had left.   
"What's the hotel's name, Kitty?" Tabitha asked, leaning back comfortably in her seat. The noise of the water churning right below the cliff gave Tabitha an excited thrill. The free-spirited Brotherhood member enjoyed anything that was risky and dangerous.   
"It doesn't really matter what the holiday inn is called. We came here to get away from the Institute. I am really glad that I don't have to spend my entire weekend getting yelled at in the Danger Room. I've had enough of Logan." Rogue muttered. She took a deep breath of fresh air.   
Tabitha chuckled. "I won't dare say a word about Mr. Tough. But seriously, Rogue, you don't have to put up with them if you don't want. I'm having a blast living with Lance and the others. Nobody tells you when to wake up, what time breakfast, lunch and dinner are. You decide all those things yourself." Tabitha whispered quietly, making sure Jean couldn't overhear her.   
Rogue didn't answer. She really didn't know what to say. Sometimes it seemed like living at the Institute was the greatest thing ever, and at other times it seemed like a chore. Rogue could never really decide between the two. But deep down in her heart, Rogue knew that living with the Brotherhood at their grimy, falling apart mansion would really do herself no good.   
"Well, you can keep living at the Brotherhood mansion all you like, Tabitha. I'm just going to stay where I belong, even though sometimes I get horrible cravings to ditch the place." Rogue said, staring straight forwardly at the wiry blond haired girl. "It's my home. And it's a good, safe home."   
Tabitha chuckled. "Hey, memory stealing girl has got it going! I never expected it to come from you, Roguey. I thought it was redhead over there always defending the X-Men." She joked. Rogue didn't return her goofy smile.  
~~~  
About a half hour later, they had arrived at the Lakefront Holiday Inn. It was a very beautiful place; the green grass was lush and thick and the huge bluish lake vibrated gently. The resort was made up of four beige colored brick houses with five-floors each. The first two were the activity buildings and included the indoor ice-skating rink and pool. The other too was where the guests stayed.   
Jean quickly headed her group over to the front desk and signed them in. Professor Xavier had funded for their all-girls' outing and had gotten them a large, comfortable suite. Everyone was shocked but absolutely thrilled. Their suite consisted of two bedrooms surrounding a nice kitchenette and living room. Pretty soon, they had all settled themselves in and were unpacking their belongings.   
Amora and Kitty shared the smaller bedroom while Jean, Rogue and Tabitha occupied the master bedroom, which easily fit the three of them.   
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Tabitha hollered from where she was sitting on the living room couch. She had already unpacked her small stash of clothes and make-up. "Let's go swimming and then eat lunch in this really cute restaurant I saw by the tennis courts."   
Jean came out of her bedroom, holding her sleek black bikini. "I think that's an awesome idea. I need to really let my energy out. Driving those horrible roads really got me scared."   
"Great! I'm going get my bathing suit and we're outta here!" Tabitha yelled and raced after Jean into their room.   
Fifteen minutes later, they were in the pool locker rooms, changing into their swimsuits. Tabitha and Jean were both in bikinis while Rogue and Kitty had decided on wearing tank-top and shorts two-piece swimsuits and Amora was the only outfitted in a very pretty yellow one-piece suit.   
They quickly grabbed the plain white towels that were provided for them and left the locker area. The pool was a stunning baby blue color and its size was extremely big. The pool started out with two feet and then went all the way to twelve.   
Luckily, the pool and deck were empty. Since nobody was there, Tabitha had decided that she was going to have some major fun. She dived into the pool.   
*** 


	3. Water Equals Fun!

Rogue stared skeptically at the clear water, unease in her bones. When she'd been a kid, the water had always been frightening and deadly, and Rogue had only learned how to swim at the X-Institute, at eleven years old. Rogue had learned with Jean, who was the best swimmer out of all the mutants. Jean had started the learning process slowly and had never pushed Rogue over her personal limits. It had taken time, patience and lots of will, but Rogue had finally learned how to swim. But even though Rogue had the skill, she was still hesitant at times.   
"Come on, Rogue, jump in with me." Kitty said, coming to stand beside her fellow mutant and friend. She offered Rogue one small manicured hand and smiled encouragingly.   
"Maybe diving in isn't such a good idea. I'd rather take the stairs." Rogue admitted, her pale skin flushing slightly.   
"You know, Rogue, the stairs aren't much fun. Believe me, jumping in is the best way to enter a pool. Lots of thrills, I promise." Kitty joked, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. She obviously wasn't scared of the water.   
"Fine, I'll jump in with you. But if anything happens, I'm warning you beforehand, my gloves come off." Rogue warned, wagging her covered fingers in front of Kitty's nose. The younger girl giggled and grabbed the offending hand away from her face.   
"Ready?" She asked and then before Rogue could reply, she was immersed in the blue water. Through her goggles, she could make out Kitty's tiny little feet dangling from an overhead float.   
"Hey, that's totally unfair." Rogue broke the surface and turned toward Kitty, who grinned evilly from her position on the purple floating chair.   
"I'm afraid that there aren't any rules, here!" Kitty said and disappeared through the squishy chair and back into the pleasantly warm water. Rogue followed her underwater and they both swam toward the other girls, who were splashing around in the shallow water.   
"Hey, Rogue, everything ok?" Jean pulled Rogue aside and smiled gently. Sometimes it felt as if they were back in the past and she was the teacher while Rogue was the reluctant student. "You don't feel uncomfortable, do you?"   
"No, I'm perfectly fine. I just was a little uncertain in the beginning, that's all. I'm alright now." Rogue answered and grinned for Jean's benefit. The older girl hadn't seemed convinced that she was feeling okay.   
"Ok. That's good. Now, do you join the ring toss game? It's really a lot of fun." Jean said and Rogue nodded eagerly.   
In a few minutes, Amora, Tabitha, Kitty and Rogue were lined up on deck, all standing in diving position. Jean held five different colored rings in each hand.   
"1...2...3!" Jean yelled and tossed all her ten rings in various directions. The assembled line of girls broke as they each hurtled through the air and into the water, some of them grabbing the flying rings just before they vanished underwater.  
Jean watched them carefully, noting how each girl gracefully sliced through the water. Kitty, although tiny, quickly scavenged the tiled floor, searching for the rings. Amora moved so rapidly that she was only a blur of yellow. Tabitha moved slowly around the water, taking her time as she gazed around the blurry underwater dimension for the rings. Rogue moved behind the Brotherhood girl, her gloved hands roaming the floor's surface. She already held several rings firmly in her grasp.   
"Ok, time's up!" Jean shouted just as all her friends popped up from underwater. Each of them was holding rings. "Whoever collected the most rings won the game!" Jean said as she slid into the pool and made her way over to Kitty.   
"I've got three." The youngest X-Men answered. She didn't look very pleased with herself.   
"I only have one." Tabitha said glumly, holding up her orange ring half-heartedly.   
"Two here, Jean. I guess I was moving too fast and missed half of them." Amora joked as she handed Jean her two matching red rings.   
"Hey, that means I win! I've got four rings!" Rogue exclaimed, staring down at her rings in surprise. "I can't believe it. I actually won a pool game. I never expected it, with all of you guys competing against me." She chuckled, sliding the rings onto her pale wrists.  
"Never underestimate yourself. Anyone is capable of winning, even with these girls as their competition." Jean said, and put the gathered rings back into their basket. Everyone laughed. "So what game is it going to be now?" She asked and leaned back, until she was floating on her back.   
"How about we have a race? You know, like they do at the Olympics with all guys racing for the gold medal." Tabitha suggested.   
Jean, Kitty, Amora and Tabitha crouched in position on the diving boards while Rogue stood at the other side of the pool, holding a whistle and stopwatch. She blew the whistle and at the shrill sound, all four girls leaped from their boards and into the twelve feet deep water. Tabitha quickly took the lead, with Kitty right behind her. Suddenly, Jean pulled ahead with a burst of speed and Amora quickly seized Jean's old position, in back of her two friends.   
Rogue watched them all closely, looking on as the four girls battled for first place. Tabitha and Jean rapidly sped up, until they were nose to nose. Amora was right behind the two girls but Kitty was already tiring. Rogue could clearly see that Kitty's feet weren't kicking with full force and that her arm strokes where losing their quality. She was sliding back more and more.   
Finally, Tabitha reached the wall and touched it before going back underwater and doing a flip. Then, facing the other direction, Tabitha again kicked off and started swimming. About ten seconds later, Jean also arrived at the wall. She rolled over and began swimming toward the finish line, her polished yet swift speed not faltering. By the time Tabitha was halfway towards the end, Kitty was only a few feet away from the other wall.   
The youngest X-Man stopped her swimming and grabbed the wall for support. Her breathing was erratic and she looked slightly pale. Rogue didn't see her get out of the pool and lay down on the tiled floor. Kitty closed her eyes and sighed in content. Her muscles were aching badly from the race and she knew that it was because she hadn't swum in a long time. Her body wasn't used to being overused like that.   
She rolled over and slid back into the water. Kitty grabbed the squishy purple chair where it had been abandoned on the far side of the pool and settled herself comfortably on it. She watched as Amora doubled up her pace and swam past a surprised Jean and Tabitha. As Rogue blew the whistle again, this time signaling the end of the race, Amora grabbed the wall and hoisted herself over and onto the deck.   
"Amora wins the race! Everybody out of the pool! It's time to get some lunch." Rogue said, wrapping a towel around her waist. "So, where is the restaurant you mentioned, Tabitha?"   
"The Professor bought us the three meals a day package. Why don't we just go the resort's dining room and eat there? Maybe later we can to the restaurant Tabitha saw and get some dessert." Jean informed the group of girls. She climbed the pool's ladder and stepped onto the deck.   
"Good idea. We save money that way. And, we can use that dinner money to buy some gifts from the gift shop!" Kitty exclaimed, floating over to her friends. Tabitha slid into the oversized chair beside her.   
"Tabitha, I said get out of the pool. Not join Kitty on the chair!" Rogue said, flinging her towel at them playfully. "I'm so hungry I can hear my stomach rumbling. So, would both of you please haul your lazy butts out of the pool? Or else I'll have to go in myself to get you and it won't be pretty."   
"Empty threats, Roguey." Tabitha joked. She slipped underwater and pulled Kitty down with her. In moments, the squishy purple chair was empty and floating beside the wall. Both girls quickly swam toward the shallow end of the pool.   
In the locker room, the five of them quickly showered and changed back into their street clothes. Afterwards, they all headed back out into the chilly weather, toward the main building and into the dining room. All of them were very hungry, especially since they had used up all their energy in the pool. 


End file.
